


Surprise Attack

by peepoleave



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepoleave/pseuds/peepoleave
Summary: Yu decided to visit Yukiko without telling anyone.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 18





	Surprise Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading, there are several things you might need to know.
> 
> 1\. English is not my first language, so expect an awful fanfiction.
> 
> 2\. This is my first time using AO3, so I might or might not do something wrong. e.g. missing tags or choosing wrong tags.
> 
> 3\. This fanfic is so bad that I want to bury myself.

"We will arrive at the Yasogami Terminal in a few minutes. Passengers heading for Inaba City and Yaso-Inaba Station, please go to the other side of the platform."

\--

A gray-haired boy looked out of the window. The familiar scenery caught his eye. He lived in this place for one year and forged bonds that could not be broken. Undoubtedly, he loved this place, but there were something important he cherished the most - or someone.

The Investigation Team was partially dissolved since there were no more killers to catch and no more gods to defeat. Still, Yu kept in touch with everyone. He would spend hours on the phone chatting to his friends. Occasionally, he would go back to Inaba, visit everyone, and hold a reunion party. This time, however, was different.

He did not inform anyone he was coming back. Not even the Dojimas knew this. The reason why he did this was that he wanted to have more time with his special someone. Meeting the Investigation Team would be happy and fun, but he absolutely needed some moments with his girlfriend.

The plan was simple. Headed straight for the Amagi Inn. Met Yukiko. Gave her a surprise. Spent a romantic holiday with her. Easy.

Nonetheless, Yu suddenly realized this plan was actually hard to execute after boarding the train. He began to worry about the possibilities. What if Yukiko was not at the Inn? What if Yukiko was too busy to meet him? What if the staff did not recognize him and did not allow him to see Yukiko? If any of these happened, he might end up sleeping on the streets. Sure he could just call someone in Inaba, but that would not be a surprise he imagined.

\---

Standing in front of the Amagi Inn, Yu planned his next move.

"Alright, here goes nothing." He took a deep breath, and finally, opened the door.

At the entrance of the Inn, Yu did not see anyone. It must had been a busy day for everyone because there was no one at reception, either. He wondered if he should just leave or make a loud noise to let someone know he was here. Yu caught a glimpse of the corridor. He was here for Yukiko. If he flinched right here, everything would be in vain.

Plucking up his courage, Yu made a loud noise.

"HELLO?"

"Yukiko? Someone is at reception! I am kinda busy right now!" Someone finally knew they had a guest after a few seconds.

"I am on it!"

Yu heard a familiar voice. That was definitely Yukiko's voice. As the sound of footsteps grew closer, he got a little bit nervous. He started to think how Yukiko would react when she saw him.

A loud scream? A heart attack perhaps?

"No, that's not gonna happen." Yu shook those strange thoughts away and waited for Yukiko patiently.

"W-Welcome!" Just before she got to the reception desk, Yukiko said the line loud and clear in the corridor. Although she sounded tired, Yukiko reached her destination without wasting too much time.

"How may I-"

"Hey." Yu stood still, greeting Yukiko.

Yukiko was caught off guard. The girl in kimono stared at Yu blankly and speechlessly. She absolutely did not expect this gray-haired boy, of all people, would show up. 

A moment of silence passed, Yu felt embarrassed and decided to say something.

"Uh, Yuk-"

"Yu!" Yukiko ran up to Yu and embraced him. As tears came out of Yukiko's eyes, she rested her head on Yu's chest. 

Yu aimed to give Yukiko a surprise by unexpectedly visiting her. Instead, he was in surprise now. Thankfully, he collected himself in a heartbeat and embraced Yukiko as well.

"I miss you much." Yukiko said.

"Me too." Yu kissed Yukiko's forehead gently. "That's why I decided to visit you secretly."

"You didn't tell anyone?" Yukiko inquired.

"No, not even Nanako." Yu smirked.

"You sure are brave, Yu." Yukiko giggled and pinched Yu's cheeks.

"Well, I just wanted to see my adorable Yuki-chan." Yu said. "I was nervous, of course, but when I thought of you, there's nothing to fear."

"Y-Yu! You are exaggerating..."

"I am not. It's all true." 

Yu slowly caressed Yukiko's beautiful hair and pulled her closer to him. As he looked into Yukiko's eyes, Yu felt the urge to kiss her again.

"May I?"

She nodded, accepting Yu's request happily. Their lips met delicately, but it soon became a passionate kiss. Yukiko almost skipped a beat when Yu deepened his kiss. Her body tingled, heart fluttered, knees went weaker, arms tightly wrapped around Yu. Yukiko could only felt the warmth of his lips and eventually, she gave in, acting instinctively. 

The inviting smell of Yukiko made Yu nearly impossible to think. He could not help but continue tasting her lips. As if time had stopped, they kept kissing and feeling each other until they had to let go.

Yukiko moaned softly, shakily leaving Yu's grasp. Yu immediately held her and pulled her closer again.

"Sorry, did I overdo it?" Worrying about his love, Yu asked.

"No, not at all." Yukiko smiled sheepishly. "But, is it too greedy if I ask for more?"

"Oh, Yukiko, you know the answer already." Yu chuckled, pressing his lips gently to hers. Yukiko melted into Yu's arms and enjoyed their kisses.

\---

"You know...you can stay at the Inn if you have nowhere to go." Yukiko suggested.

"That is part of my plan." Yu answered with a smug smile.

"Oh... OH! I-in that case, I need to see if the rooms are available."

"Make sure I am not going to stay in that haunted room."

"Y-Yu!" 

"Heh. It was a memorable night." Yu laughed.

"It seems that most of the rooms are unavailable right now." Yukiko said, after checking the computer.

"That was... unfortunate." said Yu. "Is it fine if I sleep in the corridor or somewhere?"

"No! I-I mean, you are not going to sleep in the corridor tonight." Yukiko responded.

"You're right. It is inappropriate after all." Yu started to think where he should go. "Maybe call Nanako or Yosuke?"

"No! You don't need to call them, either." Yukiko said. "Y-you can stay in my room!"

"That's a good optio- what?" 

"I-If you are willing to..." Yukiko said shyly.

"Of course I am! But I didn't know you would invite me first." Yu said. "I was just about to ask you that."

"T-This is so embarrassing... let's just go to my room..." Yukiko grabbed Yu's hand, quickly leading him to her room.

The two lovebirds entered the room and enjoyed a romantic night - but that's another story.


End file.
